dimensionalclashfandomcom-20200214-history
Kyle Morgan
An original character written by FirebreathFishslap on Dimensional Clash. Kyle Morgan is a human native to the Island whose shadow was possessed by the demon Oni at a young age. Oni Oni was a powerful demon (who actually wasn't an Oni, but claimed to be) who controlled a large area of land called Karakuri Pass for years. After finally being taken down by the demon Larry (who was very badly injured in the fight and is now possessing a young girl named Pilar), Oni's spirit escaped into the Void and made its way to the Dimensional Island. Upon arriving there, he found a yound, 10 year old Kyle Morgan and feigned being a bloodied and injured demon. Oni managed to convince Kyle that he was a good demon that just needed someone's life force to munch off of and he'd be fine, and convinced Kyle to make a blood pact with him, allowing Oni to possess his shadow. The blood pact also kept Oni from being removed from the shadow by any means. Oni's plan was this: possess Kyle's shadow and use Kyle's body as a feast of energy, allowing him to regain enough strength to form a semi-physical body. Oni would then wait until Kyle finally died, and possess his body for good. Once Kyle's body was possessed, his magical energies would shape it back into a form resembling Oni's before he died. Once this was complete, Oni could use all of his old powers again, and take control over some secluded but populated area, like Canopy City or Bonsai Village. RP History Arrival Because Kyle was born on the island, he doesn't have an official arrival. If you REALLY want to know how he got on the island that badly, he was born at Void City Municipal Hospital before it got blown up by a bunch of idiots who didn't want to call an exterminator. Pre-RP History Some time after Nicholas Flamel's arrival on the island, the alchemist approached Kyle, having learned of the spirit resting inside the boy's shadow. He then knocked Kyle out and forced Oni to possess Kyle's body temporarily. It was from there that Flamel and Oni made a deal, Flamel agreeing to help progress Kyle's possession so long as Oni helped out with a few odd jobs, which included killing Tree's group (save Beatrice) and killing Gantz's group. Oni is still unaware as to what Flamel's plans really are. It wasn't too long after this that Oni met Him, who was seeking to kill Gantz. Oni made a deal with Him too, and agreed to take Gantz and Double D down so long as Him helped Kyle's possession along. The Temple of Balance During Gantz, Double D, Otto, Wally, De'Marcus, Waddle Dee, etc.'s visit to the Temple of Balance, Kyle comes stumbling out of a hallway in front of them, injured and badly bleeding. After Double D heals him, Kyle explains that he doesn't know how exactly he got there, just that the last place he remembers is the abandoned Club Lobozotah in Void City. Things continued on normally until the goddess Yin arrived and directly addressed the spirit Soul Calibur inside Gantz's soul. Oni, remembering the deals he'd made, appeared and attempted to kill several members of the group all while Kyle pleaded for him to stop. Tarosuke attempted to shoot Oni, but Oni threw Kyle into the way of the bullet, causing Kyle to be injured. Not only that, but any attempts to separate Kyle and Oni would fail due to their blood pact. Double D used his Super Child powers to get behind Oni, but Oni sensed the angel coming due to the fact that he hadn't muted his energy well enough. This backfired, as when Oni grabbed Double D, the angel used his light powers to injure the demon. Gantz then used two Cura spells on Kyle, healing him but injuring Oni due to his demonic nature. Double D then knocked Kyle out of the way of the battle and put up a forcefield around Kyle and himself, yelling for the others to jump in and attack Oni. Unfortunately for Double D, Oni could get into the forcefield because of his link to Kyle. Before this could actually happen, though, Yin used a Darkness Bane attack to cause Oni to retreat for now.